shinnaifandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Overview Magic in Shinnai is not necessarily uncommon but it is handled with great caution due to the effects it causes. Magic is carefully monitored by the The Order and there are no practitioners of Magic outside the Order. If one shows magical abilities as a young child, the Order sweeps them up. In the event the Order does not find them, the power will sizzle if it is not trained and will never exist again. As a result, there are no prostitute sorcerers. Or Samurai sword mages. There are only those who are sorcerers and those who are not. What is magic? : The power bound in a spell formula may be used for healing, teleportation, destruction, creating illusions, or altering forms. Thanks to magic, it is also possible to create magical glyphs and amulets. : The power used to cast spells is drawn from the elements. Fire is the best but simultaneously most dangerous elemental source. Mages who specialize in the magic of fire often achieve great power but they pay a price for it: as fire addicts, they often suffer burns or even die engulfed in flames. The essence of fire becomes their essence, which makes them vulnerable to water and so on and so forth. : Branches of Magic Throughout the Shinnai universe, there are many types branches of magic, with mages usually having more natural affinity for one area and thus study more extensively, though they can have skills in another. Some forms of magic is considered taboo and have been banned by certain mage organizations. "-kinesis" ending involves physical manipulation of given element (like inflaming objects with pyrokinesis or moving them around with telekinesis), while "-mancy" generally refers to comunication with and interpretion of it (like learning on the people through stars via pyromancy or forcing the dead to speak through necromancy). Mind-based magic * Telekinesis Air-based magic * Aerokinesis * Aeromancy Earth-based magic * Geokinesis * Geomancy Water-based magic * Hydrokinesis * Hydromancy Fire-based magic * Pyrokinesis * Pyromancy Other magic * Ceraunoscopy * Astromancy (Astrology) * Cleromancy (Sortilege) * Tyromancy * Goetia * Necromancy * Biokinesis * Ictiokinesis * Ictiomancy Banned magic * Divination * Telepathy * Telempathy * Oneiromancy Negatives of Magic Despite the beliefs of many, the persecution of magic is not superstitious nor is it jealousy. In fact, the use of magic has proven to have adverse natural effects on the user and anyone the magic is used on. A constantly exposed presence to magical entities is dangerous and corrupting. Turning regular men into shells of themselves. Extended Magic Use The extended use of magic can be repaired by resisting the urge to use it for an extended period of time until it reaches a certain point that is widely known as the point of no return. Constant use is dangerous, not to mention reckless that can affect those around you as much as it can yourself. ' ' Stage One - Exhaustion Whether it's a battle of magic, the constant use of it for other means, the first step is always exhaustion. One would feel the weight of the world on their shoulders, to put it to a modern equivalent. It would be like having just ran a marathon at full speed. ' ' Stage Two - Weakness Your body grows weaker. Regular physical activities become difficult. Even lifting light objects can be incredibly strenuous to a magical user in stage two. On top of this, their immunity is dwindled making them prone to catch diseases and even the common cold could be deadly. ' ' Stage Three - Addiction Your body begins to crave magic. To ignore its needs makes you sick, irritable and generally a difficult person to deal with. Equivalent to heroin withdrawals. ' ' Stage Four - Physical Decay Your body begins to decay. Flesh turning to rot. Maggots may even make their home in these decayed areas. The more you continue to use, the more you decay. After decay has set foot, you have passed the line. While you can stop the use of magic to prevent further decay, you cannot repair the decay that has taken hold.' ' Stage Five - Mental Decay Continued use results in dementia like affects. This can make you mentally unstable and dangerously so. ' ' Stage Six - Death Your body destroys itself. In its entirely. Your very form will melt away in excruciating pain. In most cases, it's that simple. In others, it could be incredibly violent. Constant use of fire magic may results in a complete explosion. Doing damage to those around you. '' ''Those who dwell in the magics of life and death feel these affects much worse than anyone else. The stages occur more quickly and as a result, they are dangerous paths to take.'' '' Direct Contact To those who are consistently contacted with magic can have equally disastrous results but of course it has its benefits. ' ' Stage one - Euphoria / Intoxication To be touched with magic can be a beautiful feeling. You feel intoxicated on a magical level. The weight of the world gone.' ' Stage Two - Addiction At a certain point, either the weak of mind right away or those that have been touched by it constantly, they become addicted. They crave the feeling. To miss out on it hurts them, and they do everything they can to try and find it. Stage Three - Decay Unlike magic users, decay is universally both mental and physical and done at a much escalated pace. They become ghouls in a sense. Sensitive to life and dangerous, with no remorse for human life.' ' Stage Four - Death Again, death occurs. Usually in a violent manner of complete meltdowns.